Final Fantasy X2 ReWritten Good ending
by PriestOfYevon
Summary: Chapter 2 Up! When Ch. 2 sais "Chapter 2 up soon called battle of blood" i meant chapter 3. What happens when YRP go to the farplane? Will Yuna meet him? Or is her fate to die while trying to defeat Vagnagun? Please R
1. Here we go! To the Farplane!

Final Fantasy X-2 Rewritten ending  
  
Look at my Bio for the disclamer.  
  
"So where to Yuna?" Brother said as he pointed at the possible locations that they could go.  
  
"I choose the Bevelle road. That seems to be the easiest way to catch Vagnagun, that being the place that it escaped and all." Yuna said as she turned around to see Paine and Rikku waiting anxiously, wanting action.  
  
"To Bevelle we go." Brother said as he inputted the destination coordinates.  
  
"The last mission of the Gulllwings.." Shinra said as he walked towards Yuna.  
  
"Hey, stop with all of that last mission nonsense." Buddy said.  
  
"It might be for me."  
  
"We are just going to talk after all." Yuna interrupted.  
  
As the Celcius entered the high bridge to Bevelle, Yuna was worried that she was going to see him in the Farplane, after all, that is where the dead go.  
  
"Do you want to rearrange your dresspheres in your garment grids?" Shinra asked.  
  
"Yeah, we better take another look at them..Here, I would like to change it." Yuna said as she pointed to a garment grid that was on the screen. "I want 'The End' garment grid with the Songtress, Dark Night, Berserker, Trainer, and Mascot dresspheres."  
  
"I would like to change mine too..I would like the...umm...'Higher Power' garment grid that has the Gun Mage, Warrior, Dark Night, Mascot, and Berserker dresspheres." Rikku said as she put in the dresspheres into her garment grid that was on the screen.  
  
"Paine, and do you want to make any changes?" Buddy asked.  
  
"No. I like the garment grid and the dresspheres that I have now." Paine replied. Pain had the "Pride of the Sword" garment grid that had the Dark Night, Warrior, Alchemist, Mascot, Samurai, and the Black Mage dresspheres in it.  
  
"Then I guess we ready?" Brother said while he put out his hands to his shoulders, shrugging.  
  
"I guess so, Lets go." Yuna said.  
  
They went through the Temple trials of Bevelle when they came to the hallway where they fought Bahamut. Yuna looked at Rikku and Paine said "Jump." When she jumped into the newly hole that was made by Vagnagun.  
  
They dropped into this place that looked like a cave, that was crawling with Fiends.  
  
"Look out!" Paine said as three Toromaitis ambushed them, knocking them to the ground.  
  
*** Yuna used her garment grid to transform her into the Trainer mode. A grassy plain appeared within under her feet when she heard a barking. Then this Bear-like dog named Kogoro ran at her when she lifted her hands, causing it to 'Sit Pretty'. "Kogoro, use 'Kogoro Shock'" Yuna said as the mighty dog's body had electricity surrounding it as it ran and smashed into one of the Toromaitis, causing it to fall to the ground, bursting into Pyrflies. "Good dog." Yuna said as she petted it on the head.  
  
Paine kept on her warrior dressphere on as she pulled out her sword, reading to use "Demi Sword", an attack that would cause gravity damage to one foe. She then stroke one of them with a great force, knocking it over a cliff, the gravity causing it to fall in the eternal drop.  
  
Rikku transformed herself into the Dark Night dressphere. Rikku jumped into the air as she threw down her claws and jumped into the air, caising her outfit to burst off her, revealing an armored outfit that was spiked and brown. She then crawled out of this magma pit that appeared. When she was out, she reached down into the pit and pulled out Aurons's legendary sword, Massemune. There was one Toromaiti left, and it was all Rikku's. Rikku raised up her sword, reading for the "Black Sky" attack when there was this dark cloud that hovered over the Toromaiti, then these blasts of black energy fell out of the cloud and hit the Toromaiti, causing it to fall to the ground, lifeless. Rikku realized that it didn't burst into Pyrflies, so she walked over and rammed her sword into its head, causing it to then burst into pyrflies. ***  
  
"Wow, that was close." Rikku said as she changed back into her regular outfit. "Paine, how deep do you think that is? Your Demi Sword sent that feind falling."  
  
"I don't know, but it seems pretty deep, best stay away from the edges." Paine replied as she headed down the path.  
  
They were walking down the path when they saw these stepping stones that headed towards this larger platform. "Look, a savesphere, lets use it, I am feeling a little tired." Yuna said as she jumped the stepping stones.  
  
When Y,R,P jumped onto the larger platform, the air got colder, a lot colder. They were looking at each other when a familiar figure floated down onto the platform that they were on. The thing was..the aeon Shiva.  
  
"Yuna!" Paine said as she started to change into another dressphere.  
  
'Here. In the Farplain, why are they attacking us? What did we do to them?' Rikku thought to herself.  
  
They were starting to change into dresspheres when the mighty aeon started to attack, releasing blasts of Blizagas and Heavenly Strikes onto the party.  
  
"Darkness!" Yuna said as she cut herself with her sword, causing massive energy to hit the aeon. "Paine, Mix us a 'Mega-Potion'." Yuna said as she cut herself again for the release of another Darkness attack.  
  
"The aeon seems not to be harmed by our attacks." Paine said. "Move, I will change into my 'Full Throttle' dressphere!"  
  
Yuna ran to one of the stepping stones, followed by Rikku when Paine started to change.  
  
* Paine jumped into the air when energy swerved around her. Then swords that looked like her Warrior swords started to hover over her when this mettle body with wings and thin legs formed over her body. She then fell back down into the pier when Shiva attacked her with Heavenly Strike. *  
  
"OUCH!" Paine yelled as she lost her balance and fell to the ground, causing the razor wings to get stuck into the ground, disabling her ability to get up.  
  
"Paine!" Yuna yelled. "Rikku, go to the other pier, I am going to change into my special dressphere."  
  
"Well, ok, but I am going to fight too!" Rikku said as she jumped onto the other pier.  
  
Yuna was then swollowed by a large purple flower. She was then at another place, that was pink and large, when she swerved her hands, causing an energy to form within her arms. The Flower opened back up, with Yuna in the center, dressed in white, with three ovals over her. *  
  
* Rikku fell back into the ground, but went through it. She was swimming in water when she touched a paw of what seemed to be this ancient machina beast. When she touched it, this white light appeared where her finger and the mettle came into contact. They then jumped out of the water, Rikku on its back. *  
  
Yuna floated over to Paine to help her up when Rikku launched a barrage of Vaira attacks and the L and R parts of her Machina Maw was launching a barrage of Homing rays.  
  
"Thanks Yuna." Paine said as she glided over to Shiva and smacked her with her wing. When she got back, Yuna sent a line of Flare whirls, Heat Whirls, and Great whirls at the past aeon. Shiva was now getting weary when Paine delivered the final blow. Using her wings, she charged at the dark aeon and slashed her across the stomach, causing her to dissipate into pyrflies. They then changed back into their original dresspheres.  
  
'Why are they attacking us?. The Faith should not be here. I sent them into their eternal rest. Is there something wrong? Are they trying to stop us from getting to Vagnagun? Are they trying to tell us that we should not go to Vagnagun? Are they trying to tell me that I am not meant to find you?' Yuna thought to herself as she used the savesphere.  
  
They were walking down the spiral path made out of stone when they saw another pier like the one that they were just at.  
  
"I hope this is not another aeon attack." Rikku said as she stopped at the edge of the path. This time they did not have any stepping stones to distance them from the possible attack. It was just the path, which was narrow, and the pier, which was the possible battlefield. The pier had no path after it, it was like it was the end of a road. Like there was nothing after it. Yuna did see, however, a sparkle that was in the air, where the path was supposed to be.  
  
"Maybe its not." Yuna said. "Maybe this is where it ends. Maybe this is where we stop."  
  
"What do you mean, Yunie?" Rikku Questioned.  
  
"Maybe we are not meant to go to Vagnagun." Yuna replied.  
  
"What are you talking about? If we don't stop it, who will?" Paine said firmly.  
  
Yuna was telling them what she was thinking earlier when she was using the savesphere when these symbols appeared in the air.  
  
"Yuna, Rikku, look!" Pain yelled as she changed into the Dark Knight dressphere.  
  
* Paine spun around and slammed her sword down into the earth when she stood firm with both legs together and her arms out like she was a cross. She then swirved into her outfit that was of a knight of dark powers. She then began to pull herself out of a fiery pit then she reached back down and pulled out her sword, Massemune. *  
  
"Here we go again." Rikku said smartallically as she called upon the Gun Mage dressphere.  
  
* She then threw her scythes into the ground as she did a back flip when her outfit was then changed into a dress with a short top. She then fell down on the ground, landing in a crouch, in the center of this emblem of the Gun mage. She then stood up with her arms crossed and she had a gun with this band of spell energy around the barrel. *  
  
''Another attacking. Can that be true? I need you here. I need you now. Where are you.Tidus?' Yuna thought as she changed into the Berserker dressphere.  
  
* Yuna stood up when this gush of wind swirled around her body, causing one of the guns to fly away. She then raised her hands over her head when the gun dropped in front of her face and a white energy formed a circle over it. The gun then disappeared when Yuna fell back, activating the other dressphere. She then swirled around, causing her clothes to disappear causing them to reveal a redish outfit. She had a pair of horns on each shoulder and a pair of horns on her head. She then did flips, landing onto the pier where the symbols were appearing. Yuna noticed that the symbols were of the Magus Sisters, some of the deadliest aeons in Spira.  
  
"The Magus Sisters!" Yuna said to the two girls that were now into their dresspheres.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 2 will be up soon.called  
  
"Magus Sisters Ambush" 


	2. The Magus Sisters Ambush

Final Fantasy X-2 Rewritten ending.  
  
Look at my Bio for disclaimer  
  
"What???" Rikku said with a dazed look on her face. She then turned around and saw that the three symbols were of Sandy, Cindy, and Mindy. "Waaaah!"  
  
"Hurry attack!" Yuna said, for she knew of the damage that they could do.  
  
They were readying to attack; Sandy threw her body into the ground, activating their overdrive.  
  
"Oh no.wait.I have an idea." Paine said as she used the ability of her Alchamist dressphere to stash a Final Phoenix  
  
** The area was now darkened when they all three put out their hands that created an energy barrier in the form of a pyramid to form around the three women, binding them inside. Then they flew up into the blackened sky when Mindy spun around, causing three energy orbs to surround their bodies. When Mindy was finished, Cindy arched her arm back causing this red orb of chaos energy to form around her hand when she threw it into this opening of what seemed to be this crystal like substance that was over them. The crystal like substance caused the energy orb to magnify, then throwing down three energy blasts equal to the one thrown upwards. The blasts hit the orbs that surrounded the bodies of the Magus Sisters, causing this energy impact to throw them together, causing the massive energy to unleash upon the trio. The blast came out in the form of this white beam, which hit them which felt like a thousand atomic bombs going off at once within the pyramid. **  
  
The group was now thrown out into the path, knocking Yuna off the side, falling like the Toromaitis that was struck by the mighty blade of Paine.  
  
The Final Phoenix was activated when they fell onto the ground. Yuna was now conscious when she was falling.  
  
"OUCH!" Rikku yelped out as she ran the other direction that the Magus Sisters were in. "Paine, Yuna, Where are you." She was running into the large rocks that were in the path. It was evident that she had been cursed, causing poison, darkness, and zombie.  
  
"Rikku, where are you, I.I.I cant see a thing." Paine said as she was walking around in circles at the edge of the pier that the Magus Sisters was on. They were watching them like hawks on prey when the bee flew to the path that Rikku was wondering aimlessly. The praying mantic was more focused on Paine when she jolted towards her.  
  
'What is going on? Where am I? Why do I feel like I am falling?' Yuna thought to herself as she was getting more confused by the minute. "What is going on!?!" Yuna scream at the distant nothing.  
  
The ladybug was now looking down at the black oblivion when she jumped into it, following Yuna.  
  
"Where am I going? Where am I?" Rikku said to herself.  
  
Paine reached into her pouch and used a remedy on herself to remove the poison that was infecting her and the darkness that was blinding her.  
  
"RIKKU!" Paine yelled at Rikku. "Watch out! They are ambushing us! Use a remedy!"  
  
Rikku reached into her pouch and grabbed the remedy that she had and drank it as fast as she could. She then could see the bee coming at her when she pulled out her magical gun from her side, that was from the Gun Mage dressphere, and she shot the aeon point blank, only delaying it enough to let her get up and move out of the way from its massive stinger.  
  
Paine took her gun that was from the Alchamist dressphere and shot the praying mantic in the leg, causing the aeon to fall onto the ground.  
  
"Where is Yunie?!?" Rikku said as she charged up one of her Blue Bullet attackes.  
  
** With Yuna **  
  
When Yuna finally realized that she had been cursed by the massive attack, she used a remedy to cure her from the statis changes when she saw that she was not into this place of black anymore, she was in this golden place that was an large and had little rays of oarnge.  
  
"You." A voice called out. "You are here."  
  
"Who are you?" Yuna called out at the voice, for she could not see anything but the golden light and the orange rays.  
  
"You know me. I have answered your prayers before." The voice called out once more.  
  
"Are you who I think you are?" Yuna said as she thrusted herself upwards so she can get a better view of the place. She was still falling when this shadowy figure appeared within the distance.  
  
"You know me. You havent forgotten me, have you?" The voice called out again. "Pray, once more. Pray once more so you can see who I am."  
  
"Pray. What do you mean pray?" Yuna said to the figure that was now coming a little closer to her.  
  
"Pray like you did that day. Pray like you did that day in the temple. Pray like you did the day you defeated YuYevon." The voice was now multiplying into what seemed to be five voices.  
  
"Ok." Yuna said to the now five figures. She did the prayer of Yevon when she heard this chanting with in the backround of her. She remembered that song, for it had really never left her, it was the song of prayer of Yevon. She then began to pray when the flashes of the temple triles began to rush through her head when she realized who it was that was talking to her, It was the Faith.  
  
"Why are you attacking us?" Yuna said as she opened up her eyes.  
  
"We were swallowed by the darkness." The faith of Bahamut said. "The others will not be here for they have not been realizing what they are doing."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yuna said as she looked at the shadows that were now revieling themselves to her. "What.where are you going?" The shadows were now starting to fade when the faith Bahamut said "I will tell you more later."  
  
Yuna was looking around frantically when she scream "Where am I?!? How do I get back?!?" when she heard a familiar voice call to her.  
  
"Yuna. You know who I am.right." The voice said as Yuna turned around and saw who it was.  
  
"Sir Jecht." Yuna said to the voice when she saw another figure behind him. "Is it.you."  
  
"Yes Yuna, it is me." The other figure called to her.  
  
"Dad. What are you doing."  
  
"I came here to give you this." Braska held out his hand that contained a garment grid. It was the Gift of the Faith garment grid that could cause massive damage to one enemy and adds the Faith Calling ability to be used in any dressphere.  
  
"What is this for?" Yuna said as she excepted the gift from her father.  
  
"It is to activate this dressphere." Jecht said as he held out his hand that contained a dressphere.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It is the dressphere Aeon Soul. Here, try it." Ject said as he took her hand and placed it in it.  
  
"I will. There is something that I want to ask you both."  
  
"Yes" They both said warmly.  
  
"Is Tidus here?"  
  
"There are some questions that should be answered and there are some that need to be answered on their own. That is how you get wisdom." Braska said.  
  
"You mean that you are not going to tell me.." Yuna said as she turned her body around. "You wont tell your daughter."  
  
"This is something that you need to find out on your own."  
  
**Back with Rikku and Paine**  
  
Rikku launched a Blaster attack from her Blue Bullet list.  
  
* Her gun's spell strip started to glow when she launched the attack right at the Bee that was now starting to follow her. It landed in her face when it exploded, causing the bee to fall off the ledge into the darkness where Yuna fell. *  
  
* Paine reached into her pouch and grabbed out a Lightning Gem and a Dark Grenade when she held then into her hands, locking all her fingers. The two items were now fused together, looking like a golden-yellow bullet that glowed, when she picked up her gun, which was laying at her side, and shoved the golden item into it. She then pointed the gun to the remaining Magus Sister that was lying on the ground trying to heal her wound when Paine shot the item. She then yelled out "Thunderblast!" when the shot swerved up into the air and gathered energy when it shot down raining blasts on lightning. When the lightning was finished, the ball of lightning energy slammed down onto the Magus Sister, blowing her off the pier, following her sisters. *  
  
"Paine!" Rikku scream. "Where is Yunie?!?" They were both wondering towards the edge of the pier, into their regular dresspheres.  
  
"I think she fell into the black." Paine said as she pointed to the darkness beneath them.  
  
"Do you think she is alright?" Rikku said. "Well, even if she is not, I am going in to find her.are you coming??" Rikku's endless energy turned her worried look into a look of curiosity and anticipation.  
  
"You know I am not going to turn down any action." Paine said as she slapped her back aggressively, almost knocking her off.  
  
"Hey! Be careful will ya?!?" Rikku said to Paine as she thrusted herself backwards, causing her to fall down.  
  
"Well, we are going to end up there eventually.RIGHT?" Paine said taunting her.  
  
"Well, I will go when I am ready."  
  
"Are you ready now?"  
  
"Yes." Rikky was now on her feet when she edged herself towards the edge.  
  
"Why are you taking so long then?" Paine said.  
  
"I am waiting for you."  
  
"Why don't we both go at the same time." Pain said as she took Rikku's hand. "Ready.1.2.3.JUMP"  
  
They then jumped into the darkness when the shadows disappeared, revealing a place that was filled with flowers and had a waterfall behind them. It looked like the one that Yuna was in when she fell into the Djose temple's hole, except there was one difference, there was a savesphere and they saw Yuna talking into the nothing.  
  
"YUNIE!" Rikku said as she ran to Yuna.  
  
***** With Yuna ****  
  
"Dad. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Yuna then felt this force that turned the pinkness into a black when she saw Braska turn around.  
  
"Braska" Jecht said as he then turned around. They were acting strange when these pyrflies began to surround them.  
  
"What is going on." She said as she was shoved. The blackness turned into the flowery place where she saw Rikku hugging her. "Where did you go?!?"  
  
"I was on that pier.remember?"  
  
"No not you. I was talking to my father and Sir Jecht "Where?" Paine said when this rumble shook the entire place that they were on when Braska and Jecht were standing on the other side of them, looking across to them.  
  
"There, That savesphere, lets use it" Yuna said as she dashed to the savesphere.  
  
She was contacting the Celcius when Brother was dancing for Yuna. "Is Yuna alright?" Brother said.  
  
"This is an emergency, get Shinra for me!"  
  
Shinra then came on the screen when Yuna showed him the dressphere and garment grid.  
  
"What is that?" Paine said as she walked over to where Yuna was standing.  
  
"My father gave me the garment grid and Jecht gave me the dressphere. Do you know what they are?"  
  
"They appear to be something linked with the aeons. It looks like this is a faith dressphere. And that garment grid can activate its special powers." Shinra said as she observed the sphere through the screen.  
  
"What else do you know?"  
  
"........Im just a kid."  
  
"Here, I want you to take these and activate them for me. I want the same dresspheres except take the Mascot dressphere away for this." Yuna said as she put the garment grid and the dressphere onto this hole in the savesphere.  
  
"Im on it."  
  
"Same here. Except take away the Warrior dressphere instead." Rikku said.  
  
"I want that too. I have no more need for my Black Mage dressphere so you can put that in its place." Paine said as she walked towards the screen more.  
  
"There, it is done." Shinra said.  
  
"I better go. Brother is getting into trouble." Shinra said as they heard Brother shout when the screen turned hazy.  
  
"What is going on Yuna?" Paine said as they were looking across the field at her father.  
  
"I don't know." Yuna said as she clenched her guns like it was a battle. "But I am going to find out."  
  
She was walking towards them, Rikku and Paine following her closely, when they were stoped by the Magus Sisters once more.  
  
"HUH!" Yuna said as she readied her guns for the potshot attack. She shot the bee, causing it to burst into pyrflies.  
  
Paine raised her sword and jumped to the Praying mantic when she swung at her head, cutting it off, causing her to burst into Pyrflies.  
  
Rikku took her scythes and slashed the Lady Bug across the chest when she was knocked back by a punch that was launched by her.  
  
"Rikku!" Yuna said as she launched a Trigger Happy Lv.3 attack, causing the last of the Magus Sisters to burst into Pyrflies. She then took out a Hi- Potion and gave it to Rikku to drink.  
  
"Do you feel better?" Paine said.  
  
Yuna then headed towards her father when she saw him pull out his summoning staff.  
  
"What are you doing dad?" Yuna asked in a non surprising manor.  
  
"Ifrit, hear my prayers." Braska said as he started to summon the fire aeon.  
  
"YUNA, LOOK OUT!" Pain said as she shoved Yuna out of the way of a sword slash.  
  
The slash of the sword came from Jecht, It seemed he too were against them.  
  
* Braska twirled his staff around infront of his face, gathering fire, that swormed into a fire ball. He then slamed his rod down into the ground that caused the flowers to burst into flames when they died down into dirt- ground. The emblem of Ifrit appeared where he slamed down his staff when he jumped out of the circle. As soon as she jumped out pof the way, the emblem caused a twister of flames to burst out, showing these eyes that glowed out of the flames. The flames were then dissipated when Ifrit was looking right at the X-High-Summoner. *  
  
"Fine, I will fight you." Yuna said as she activated her new dressphere.  
  
* A gush of wind blown when it tool one of the guns away from her hands. She then raised her hands, having the other drop infront of her face, when this energy gathered around the gun, swallowing it to where it disappeared. She then spun around, causing her outfit to burst off. Her body was glowing when this blast of light energy shot down from the sky and crashed down upon her. When the light was gone, a statue of a faith was where Yuna stood. Yuna was over it, as if she was the faith, when the Hymn of the Faith began to chant. She then raised her hands in an X pattern when this ball of light was infront of her forearms, which were now over her head. She burst her arms apart, causing the energy ball to appear in the form of an orb with blue energy surrounding it, in her chest. Yuna stumbled back, when she fell into the faith statue. As soon as she touched the statue, the Emblem of the Final Aeon appeared until she was no longer in sight. There was a quiet moment when Yuna's top half arose from the statue. Then this massive hand came out of the statue. The hand pulled her up, revealing her to the other teammates and the aeon. When Rikku and Paine saw her, they recognized who she was. She was emerged in the forehead of the Final Aeon, infront of the cluster of horns around the back of the head. The Final Aeon looked exactly the same as Braska's Final Aeon. *  
  
"Yuna, what is that?!?" Paine said as she jumped back in terror of the power.  
  
"This is the Aeon dressphere that we got."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Try yours. I am going to attack. You too, Rikku." Yuna said as she grabbed the aeon and used the attack "Triumphant Grasp"  
  
Yuna moves her hand over to where Ifrit is standing and picks it up. After that, she raised it up above her head when this dark matter began to surround Ifrit. Yuna looked at the aeon when this massive explosion burst out of the dark matter that was surrounding Ifrit, causing Ifrit to be in the explosion.  
  
Ifrit then burst into Pyrflies.  
  
* Rikku slams her scythes into the ground when she does a backflip in the air, causing her clothes to burst off her, showing her glowing body. She was brightly glowing a golden red, bright enough to where you couldn't see her body, just the figure, when this Red blast of energy rained from the sky, causing a massive inferno to blaze. The inferno began to die down when the Hymn of the Faith began to chant again, when another statue of the faith appeared with Rikku hovering over it. She then held out her hands, which caused this ball of fire to emerge infront of her palms when she jumped higher into the air when she was gathering energy like her Vijra attack. This red impact energy began to swirl around her body and her arms, going into the flame ball, causing its energy to be at optimum efficiency. Rikku then threw the ball down at the statue, causing the dying inferno to blaze with more rage than ever. The sign of Ifrit began to shine through the blaze when this blast shot the fire everywhere, revealing Rikku on Ifrit's back, having her waist and up showing, the rest fused with the beast. *  
  
Rikku then looked at Jecht when she used "Meteor Strike". Rikku's Ifrit's body opened its mouth when this ball of magma formed. Rikku then put out her hands, arms together and palms out, and charged up her energy. This chaos flame began to appear infront of her hands when it took the shape of the ball, which was now charged like the one in Ifrit's mouth, when it burst into seven different orbs. They then threw all sets of flame balls at jecht.  
  
************************ ************************ ***********************  
  
Chapter 2 up soon.  
  
Called "The battle of Blood" 


End file.
